Days in the life of a Doctor
by history101
Summary: A series of one-shots from Doctor Evelyn Grant's point of view. Setting varies from before, during and after my story; 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death,' in no particular order though. And BTW, I still haven't got round to buying the rights to Danny Phantom!
1. A Place Called Amity Park

Chapter 1: A Place Called Amity Park

Set pre-'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

It was official; I was flat out broke. I was skint. I was teetering on the edge of the proverbial cliff of bankruptcy.

Not the sort of statements one uttered lightly, especially someone as proud as I was. I was used to standing on my own two feet. I was used to dealing with problems by myself...I was not used to admitting defeat.

However I was not alone, there was a lot of other people in my predicament; the city was currently experiencing a decline in employment, and there were cut backs everywhere. What brought it all on was a very complicated issue, one which gave me a headache to even begin to contemplate, but the bottom line was that it cost me a lot.

First the hospital - where I'd been working as an almost permanent fixture, I might add - had made its share of cut backs, first it had been wages. But since I cared so passionately about my job I didn't complain...much. I carried on as best I could, because my work was more important than personal comfort. I valued my job and I did enjoy my work, unlike many of my colleagues. But even I had my limits; I needed the money to live, and it wasn't until three weeks after those cut backs that I'd been forced to look at the idea of selling my car; I had nothing else of value, save my apartment, and it wasn't like I could live in my car. Of course it hadn't been easy selling the car, but fortunately my brother, god bless him, was a mechanic and he managed to shift it for a decent price.

...But money never really goes as far as we'd like, does it?

When the financial situation showed no signs of improvement, more cut backs were made and eventually, I lost my job, along with many others in the city. I had no car, no job, and pretty soon if I didn't come up with some money, I would be unable to pay my rent and I'd be homeless too.

My brother had offered me a room at his place, but I didn't want to admit defeat. It had nothing to do with the fact that he lived in a converted 'shed' with about a dozen other people who ran the garage with him. Nope, it had nothing to do with that...well...not much anyway.

I tried to go on, I really tried to make what little money I was left with last me for as long as possible. But, unpredictably it didn't last long. It was inevitable.

So, I was soon left with really only one option; I had to find somewhere cheaper to live. It wasn't that my place was expensive to rent; back when I'd had my real wages before the trouble it had been easy, but this was a rather well-to-do area. I needed somewhere less expensive...and this was how I came across a place called Amity Park. For some reason the housing prices were extremely low, at first I though it was some kind of scam, but I decided to dig deeper and I'd found that it was for real...and it was also haunted...by ghosts.

Of course I didn't believe any of it and a few days later, once I found a place to live via the Internet - how did we live before the World Wide Web - I borrowed one of my brother's cars and drove to Amity Park. It wasn't too far away which meant I didn't have to waste a fortune on fuel, and I also found out that it didn't look like a bad place. It certainly didn't seem like your typical 'haunted' town, that was for sure; maybe it was just a weird tourist attraction or something.

For a while I just sat around in my new place, I didn't even set up shop; all my things - which I hadn't sold - sat in their boxes collecting dust while I sulked uncharacteristically in my bed or on the floor by candlelight.

I called at the hospitals and even the care homes every day and every night but I wasn't offered any employment. It was very depressing to say the least. Other than that, Amity Park was a decent place to live.

Well, that was what I thought until it happened. I actually saw something that made me think I'd gone certifiably insane. Walking down the street one afternoon I saw a ghost. An actual, real ghost...or something that was dong a damn good impression of one...floating right in the middle of the street...And it was holding...a box?! What the hell was this, April Fools?

"Beware, for I, the Box Ghost have come to rule over your world, and you will all fear me!" the thing declared.

At this point I was still undecided as to whether it was real or a dream or a trick or if I simply was nuts. I looked around and saw that the people who saw it had different reactions; some ran in fear, others laughed while others stood around and watched as though waiting for something.

I watched from beings a building as another ghost / illusion flew over the city and straight down to stare at the box holding illusion. It looked like a malnourished child wearing a black jumpsuit with white hair and...he was also glowing...just like the other one.

"You again!" the young ghost / illusion sighed, "It's one in the afternoon on a Sunday...haven't you ever heard of time off?"

"I am the Box Ghost, I do not have 'time off'. I have come to..."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with," was the bored reply from the kid.

"You should be trembling in fear, for I..."

"Uh," the kid ghost thing actually face-palmed and looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but here and now. Then I watched as he pulled out a thermos and the 'Box Ghost' was sucked up into it, then without another word the kid flew off again.

At first I thought I'd dreamt the whole thing; it was so ludicrous! But when it happened again, and again and again...I got the message. It was difficult for me, a scientist, to admit that ghosts were real. I'd always said that they weren't, that what we had to deal with in this world was enough and that no ghosts needed to apply. How could I have been more wrong?

But, I digress, there was more to come.

After I abandoned my isolationism it didn't take long for me to start learning even more about my new home...including the fact that the mayor was Vladimir Masters. At first I scoffed, it surely wasn't the same guy I had known. The only Vlad Masters I had ever met had been quiet and camera shy, certainly not mayor material. When I actually saw him once, though, I was forced to admit that it was him; somehow the young Vlad I had met in a hospital as a student had become the most confident man on the planet, and possibly one of the wealthiest too. It seemed impossible that out of all the towns in all the states in all the world I should come to the one where he was mayor, I mean what were the odds, really?

And what were the odds that I honestly hadn't known about this before I moved here? In any other situation it would've been laughable! I just had to move to the ghost infested town with a mayor whom I happened to know! The odds were astronomical!

However, I made no move to contact him; after all he probably wouldn't even remember me. It had been 20 years and I'd only been a student doctor then - nothing important enough to be remembered by a billionaire mayor.

It seemed, though, that Amity Park...or fate...had a different idea and I almost had a coronary when, one saturday morning, when I'd decided that a little dusting and tidying was in order, I answered the door to see mayor Masters on my doorstep. Nope, I hadn't seen that one coming. And, as in the first brief glance I'd had, he certainly was different than I remembered.

For one his skin was pristine and unblemished and he looked healthier than possibly anyone I'd ever seen in my life; this was certainly not the frail looking young man I'd met as a student. Also, the other thing that struck me was that he did not look his age, not in the least, in fact he looked ten years younger despite his white hair. From the back of a crowd this was an easy thing to miss, but up close it was not so.

In the last few days I'd learned that Vladimir owned several companies as well as ran his office as mayor, he was a multi-billionaire who certainly didn't need to waste his time on politics, and that many women found him attractive. In fact, a neighbour of mine had actually told me that the man had been voted one of the countries most wealthy and eligible bachelors! For several years running!

...Perhaps it wasn't hard to see why...from their point of view at least - he had the whole tall, dark and handsome look thing going for him. Not that I fell for that kind of thing though. But many women thought that wealth was attractive, especially when it was accompanied by a man who looked ten years younger than he really was, had charisma in spades and could actually get away with walking around wearing a waistcoat, a gold pocket watch and a trench overcoat...even while standing in my doorway. Not that it affected me in the slightest.

"Hello, doctor Grant," Vladimir said simply and showed no signs of saying anything else. Instead he turned his attention to the sparsely furnished sitting room which he could see over my shoulders.

"'Hello, doctor Grant'," I repeated slowly when I found my voice, "After all this time that's all you've got to say," I scoffed.

"As interesting as this corridor is I believe we would both be more comfortable inside, don't you?" he asked me and I suddenly went brain dead as I let him walk into my apartment. He was just so different; it was difficult to get to grips with this prim and proper, confident man.

I closed the door behind me and turned round to see him eying the boxes and cleaning things still lying around; by this time I had actually made a start of unpacking...I just hadn't finished it yet, which was rather pathetic when one considered that I didn't actually own much anymore.

"I'd offer you a drink, but all I have is water," I said slowly, and realising I was still holding the old duster in my hand I quickly threw it behind a chair hoping he wouldn't notice. Something told me that this debonair man standing before me wouldn't appreciate tap water in a dusty and cracked old glass.

"Water will be fine," he replied and shrugged off his overcoat. He draped it over a chair and adjusted his suit jacket before sitting down and I shrugged and went to get us both a drink.

I couldn't help but feel awkward; he looked extremely out of place in my little sitting room and I wondered how much attention he'd gotten when he'd walked into the apartment building. People who looked and dressed like that didn't make house calls to the unemployed.

When I came back in he was putting away his pocket watch and I handed him the glass before I sat down on the arm of the other chair opposite him.

"So..." I began with a nervous smile, "I hear you've been busy," I said, daring a look at his reaction; I was disappointed to see that he remained emotionless and silent. What had he come here for if he wasn't even going to make polite conversation? "I saw you the other day...didn't think you saw me...I didn't think you'd recognise me either," I tried again.

"I never forget a face," he told me quickly; it was verging on monosyllabic but at least it was a response.

I had no idea what else to say. I mean, I knew what I wanted to ask was 'why didn't you ever see me again after you left the hospital?' but it wouldn't be polite to do so. And unfortunately, I had been raised to be polite at all times. What could he possibly want with me after almost two decades of nothing?

"There is a position vacancy at the hospital, would you be interested?" he suddenly asked me and I almost choked on the water I'd just sipped.

I was then frozen in shock as I stared across at him in confusion. "...Is this...I don't know...some sort of...I-owe-you deal? Because I may be on the verge of bankruptcy but I don't need pity, I can find my own..." I stuttered.

"No, it's simply a matter of fulfilling my duty as mayor; this town has been deprived of decent doctors for too long, there is a position open and here stands a perfectly adequate doctor, I see no reason for you to over complicate the issue," Vlad answered with an elegant shrug.

"How did you even know I need a..."

"The fact of the matter is that it's good business practice, particularly in politics, to have a good relation with ones neighbours. As such I am in regular contact with many mayors of the country, and I happened to hear about the financial difficulties of your last home. I believe it was in poor taste to bankrupt an adequate doctor when there are so few, but one man's loss etcetera etcetera."

"So...this is you taking advantage of one towns' problems?"

"Correct," he nodded, "No doubt, by now you've already seen that this town has its fair share of...unusual...disasters and it makes many authority figures rather unpopular when there isn't the capacity to deal with the aftermath."

"And you think one doctor will change that?" I asked in disbelief.

"It is a start," he said simply.

It was a good offer; one which I hadn't expected. I'd actually called at the hospital several times to ask about work but I'd been rebuffed every time; so I didn't buy his story, not by a long shot. But if I turned down this offer I was unlikely to find other so soon: it would be stupid to say no simply because of my pride.

"I guess I'll take it then," I sighed.

"Splendid," he smirked and reached into his jacket pocket. He then tossed a small collection of papers onto my coffee table and I curiosity picked them up. The first one was an ID to pin onto my clothes I usually wore when I worked.; this I found far to forwards for my tastes. How had he known I'd accept the job? Also how did he get a recent photo of me to use on this thing?

"Wait a minute, how did you..." I started to ask but he held up his hand; clearly not interested in my question.

"You start Monday at 6, everything else you need to know is there," he indicated to the papers I held.

"That wasn't what I..."

"Do spare me the modesty and pride then," he sighed.

"If you'd let me speak..." I ground out, getting irritated. This man seriously needed to be brought down a few pegs; his confidence was bordering on severe narcissism.

"I don't see why you..." he spoke over me again and now I'd really had enough,

"Vladimir!" I yelled and that certainly got his attention. He stopped talking instantly and stared at me with an expression which I couldn't decipher; it looked like amusement.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked innocently.

"Where..." I began, but suddenly, now that I had his attention, the simple question about the photograph seemed rather pointless. So instead I asked; "Why are you doing this?"

What I wasn't expecting was for him to smile and chuckle at me. "What's so funny?" I demanded defensively.

"Nothing," he replied, "You simply remind me of someone, is all."

"Who?" I asked but he didn't answer me. I sighed at his reticence and put down the papers I'd been glancing through. Whatever his reasoning, Vladimir had done me a big favour, I didn't know whether this was his way of paying me back for helping to nurse him 20 years ago, or whether he was making up for 20 years of silence or anything, but it was a good gesture. One that seemed rather out of character for this, now, confident and cocky man.

It was a huge favour, actually, and I knew that regardless of the past, I owed him one. "Thank you," I said gratefully after a minute - pride be damned, this certainly warranted a 'thank you.'

"Think nothing of it; simply tell no one, an we will 'call it even'," he shrugged.

"Why? Can't you be seen doing something nice?" I smiled.

"Certainly not," he frowned, and suddenly, I believe I caught a glimpse of the young man I'd known so many years ago...and then, without warning, it was gone in a flash.

"Then I promise to keep stum," I replied, "I wouldn't want to ruin your image."

"No, you wouldn't," he raised a white eyebrow and I felt an inexplicable chill run down my spine despite my best efforts for it not to. Then, as though nothing had happened, he stood, pulled on his overcoat and turned to leave. He clearly intended to show himself out and he made a straight line for the door.

"Wait," I stood and faced him. Fortunately he stopped just as he'd begun opening the door.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"It's, erm, it's good to see you again," I said with a confused frown. Usually I didn't think twice about seeing old patients again, but when I'd seen Vladimir so helpless back then, the image had always stuck with me. He'd been so alone, so isolated and so very ill, that everyone thought he wouldn't make it. I'd tried to help him as best I could, just with little things, like simply talking to him when no one else would. It didn't seem like much when all was said and done, but when you were alone a single voice could possibly save you from madness.

It seemed like hours passed from when I'd spoken to when he finally turned around to face me, but he didn't speak. He simply looked at me almost as though I had three heads or something strange like that. Then, a minute later he blinked and shook his head, and with one last glance in my direction, he left my apartment, closing the door behind him.

Clearly, ghosts were not the only unusual things in Amity Park that I was going to have to get used to.


	2. A Thursday in the 80's

Chapter 2: A Thursday in the 80's

Set 20 years prior to 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

It was a normal day for me, I got up, I got dressed and I made my way to the hospital for work. I was in my second year as a medical student and, unlike many of my friends, I was enjoying it.

The first few hours passed as normal but at around midday, this Thursday turned sour.

..It soon turned chaotic...

A science student had been rushed in from a lab accident and I wondered just how badly wrong an experiment would have to go to warrant this amount of chaos and panic.

It was a while before I found Dr. Haberly, one of the staff acting as our tutors. He always retained a calm exterior but when I caught up with him in the corridor he was red faced, out of breath and worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're not sure yet, but no one is allowed in there," he told me as he pointed towards where the student had been taken. And before I could question that, he walked quickly away.

I made my way across to the door and I peered through the small window at the top. At first I couldn't really see anything or anyone but after a minute I could see a figure in the bed, covered in blankets and surrounded by medical equipment.

"So, what happened? I heard it was some weird science experiment," I heard my friend Amy say me as she too began looking through into the room.

"I don't know, but we're not allowed in," I said to her.

"What? Then it's gotta be serious!" she exclaimed.

"No duh," I muttered and she swatted my shoulder.

Of course we learned nothing from our curiosity and we tried to return to our usual routine. But the whole day was ruled by questions about this student and we had not one single answer, not one! That was very, very unusual.

By the end of the day, I was, as always, the last student to leave and I chanced one more glance into the room. But I saw that it was now empty. They must've moved the patient in the early afternoon...and told no one...weird. I tried to find someone to ask about it but I didn't see any of the doctors who would be able to tell me. So, reluctantly, and still with unanswered swerved questions I started off home.


	3. Dinner and a Ballroom

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Ballroom

Set pre-'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

After my first week or so of working in my new job I quickly established a nice little routine in the hospital, and every night after work I'd get the bus home, which fortunately ran right past my apartment building, since I was still without a car of my own. I was starting to save up for a house, but it'd take me while even with these generous wages. But anyway, I'd get the bus home, if I had the energy left I'd watch tv for a while and then go to bed. However, there was one thing wrong with tonight's routine; it had been violently interrupted by the mayor himself.

Somehow, he'd let himself into my place and made himself comfortable. Now I should point out that this was by no means, normal. I hardly saw him after he'd first come to offer me the job; a few times at most and even then just for a brief conversation in passing. This was the first time, aside from in passing, that I'd seen him in such a domestic setting, and I didn't appreciate the fact that he'd broken into my home.

"How'd you get in here?" I demanded.

"The security in this building is atrocious, you know," he replied smugly.

"I'm pretty sure breaking and entering is illegal even for the mayor," I said as I tossed my bag and coat down onto a table. I then collapsed into a chair and rubbed my aching head. I enjoyed my work, I honestly did, but it was a demanding job, added to the fact that I had to rely on public transport - noisy public transport - I got quite a few headaches.

"We'll as you can see, nothing is broken," he answered back. But I wasn't in the mood for a game of wits right now. I just wanted to go to bed and never get up; and luckily for me today was Friday and at the moment, I wasn't working weekends so I could stay in bed all day tomorrow if I wanted to.

"Why are you here?" I sighed heavily as I leaned back even further into my chair. "And please, no games, I'm not in the mood, I just want to sleep," I moaned into my hands as I dragged them down my face,

"My, how charming you are tonight, my dear," he grinned. Now usually I'd have a snappy retort ready and waiting, but I was so damn tired I just pushed it aside and ignored it as he chuckled deeply at my expense. "But in answer to your question; there is a celebration at one of my companies tomorrow evening."

"Yippee for you," I yawned and stood up. No way was I postponing a good nights' sleep on account of the whims of the rich mayor of Amity Park. I stumbled into my bedroom and quickly pulled on my warm pyjamas and fluffy dressing gown. Then I padded back through into the kitchen and poured myself a small glass of wine without even asking if my 'guest' wanted any; if he could ignore the social rules and force his way into my home, then I was going to ignore the etiquette ones.

When I sat back down seconds later, he was still there and he hadn't moved a muscle, so I sighed heavily as I took a sip of my wine.

"Although, it's not typically the kind of celebration which most people tend to envision. It's more of a ball, I suppose," he continued.

"And me without my glass slippers," I raised my eyebrows before I closed my eyes.

"I suggest you find them then," he replied simply.

"...Is this your way of asking me out to dinner?"

"If you like," he shrugged and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't do fine dining," I scoffed, "I'm a working kind of hospital doctor, not a high end, celebrity surgeon, Mr mayor."

"False modesty doesn't become you," he scoffed back but I said nothing. "I suggest you invest your time tomorrow wisely and find something appropriate to wear for ballroom dancing. I'll have my limousine come for you at eight," he finished.

"Ugh, find someone else; I don't have that kind of money to throw away, I'm saving for a house, not a princess dress," I replied with another yawn. Because I was so tired the weird situation wasn't exactly registering with me just yet, I was sure that it probably would tomorrow morning though.

"Easily remedied," he shrugged and reached into his coat. I think I was starting to nod off and things were starting to go fuzzy. I was just so damn tired.

"I don't...want...your..." I tried to speak through the haze, "...Don't need...your money..."

"Then consider it a grant if it makes you feel batter," I heard him say. I think he put something on my coffee table but I wasn't completely sure; it was dark and I was half asleep.

"It doesn't..." I muttered as things started fading fast; maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second I'd be okay.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was sitting bolt upright in my bed wondering if the whole ridiculous scenario had simply been a dream. Also, I thought I'd fell asleep in my chair, how had I gotten into bed? Vlad must've carried me into my room before he left...that was...nice of him.

It was late morning and I decided to have a quick shower and get dressed before I walked through into the sitting room I stopped dead when my eye caught what was lying in my coffee table. I stumbled across to it and slowly counted the pile of money there.

I was gonna to kill Vladimir! He'd only gone and left three thousand dollars on my coffee table. Three thousand dollars. Does he know just how long I'd have to work to earn that kind of cash?! He was acting like I was some kind of pet to be kept and treated with luxuries when he felt like it, and I didn't appreciate the feeling at all. Though I had to admit, as a woman, part of me felt flattered by the gesture. It'd been a while since I'd gone anywhere nice with a man, so after a while my anger started to dissipate. It didn't go away completely. But it was almost gone.

So I hid the money with a frown and I set out for the public library where I instantly sat at one of the of the computers and looked up Vladimir's companies. And, unsurprisingly, I saw just how influential the man was; running several companies and owning stock in many others he was considered one of the giants of the big business economy, and eventually I read that these 'celebrations' were legendary. What in the hell was he thinking in trying to include me in something so grand?! I was a doctor not a socialite!

I couldn't stop thinking of the whole idea as I made my way back home. I weighed over the pros and cons in my head and eventually my curiosity got the better of me; I'd never been to such a fancy party and part of me wondered just how Vlad had changed to fit into this new world of money and power. So it wasn't long before I found myself in the high street on the hunt for a dress - nothing too expensive, just something that would make me fit in.

It took me a while, but I finally found what I'd been searching for in the shape of a simple yet elegant floor sweeping, backless, deep blue dress. It was absolutely stunning and of course, it was completely out of my price range. Where was I ever going to wear something like this again? It was a complete waste of money. But it had been so long since I treated myself to something so beautiful as this.

I'm ashamed to say I brought the damn dress...and a pair of shoes, and a bag and a jacket...all with the money given to me as a 'grant.' I felt awful about it when I got it all home. I felt completely awful.

It was now around four in the afternoon; I'd spent far more time simply browsing than I had buying, but fortunate it never took me long to get ready. Unlike a lot of women I didn't need a whole day to prepare for a night out, I still had a few hours left for watching the television before I even started to think about getting dressed.

Time passed quickly though, and by a half past seven I was ready and waiting, with my hair pinned back in a classy loose bun, wearing my new dress I certainly didn't look like a career lady. It was such a stark contrast to anything I'd worn in a long, long time that I had a hard time recognising myself at first as well.

The shiny black limo pulling up outside shortly after was impossible to miss, so I bounced down the stairs and out into the darkening streets, across to the car where the driver opened the door for me with a smile. Inside I found Vlad already leaning back in his seat with an amused expression on his face.

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily," he said, "I thought I'd have a far more difficult time of it."

"I was curious; I've never been to something like this before, at least nothing so extravagant," I shrugged, "But why ask me to go?"

"Well, as CEO and chairman of the board I have an obligation to attend if only for appearances...and misery might as well have company," he answered as the car started down the street.

I couldn't help but notice that there were people, namely my neighbours, staring out of their windows and standing out in the street, and through the blackened limo windows I could clearly see their faces. This was going to entertain them for months to come.

"Great, I'm never gonna hear the end of this," I sighed quietly.

"Oh, indeed," he laughed, "We'll be the talk of the town."

"It's not funny," I glared, "I don't want to be a gossip focus, I'm not trying to be."

"I know that, and you know that; that's all that matters," he replied, "I don't recall you ever caring for others opinions before, in fact I distinctly remember you flouting the rules," he added without a trace of subtlety.

I knew he was referring to what I'd done 20 years ago. I'd, some argued, stupidly, ignored the opinions of my superiors and spent time with a patient who had been considered contagious. But I'd seen no evidence to support that fact, so I'd been the first to enter his room without a hazmat suit, and I hadn't died. I didn't ever regret my decision once.

"Only for good reasons, not for amusement," I said sternly.

"Hmm," he hummed and turned to look out of the window closest to him. Once again I wondered if this was his way of thanking me, I wanted desperately to ask but I got the feeling he wouldn't appreciate it if I did. So for now I would ignore my curiosity.

It seemed that the remaining time which passed between travelling and arriving was passed in silence, and very slowly too. But it wasn't awkward by any means, I felt perfectly content and safe, which was perhaps questionable since I actually hardly knew this man. I didn't know whether he was now simply a rich man who showered gifts on women for fun, and I didn't want to simply be a new favourite to be replaced, in anyone's life. Was this simply Vladimir having a joke at my expense or was he really doing something nice for me? After two decades of silence it seemed odd that he would now go through so much trouble, but who was I to understand his motives. Even back then I never really had, so what made me think I could now.

He was far more guarded than I remembered; back then he had radiated depression and defeat, now he was stoic and emotionless, with a confidence which I felt was overly arrogant. Where had this confidence come from? Was it simply from money or was it something else? I shook my head as I tried to banish my curiosity, I had no time to dwell on it now, because it looked as though we were there...wherever 'there' was.

We'd arrived at the business district - a place I never visited, and the building we had stopped outside was truly of the modern age; it was made of darkened glass and towered over the district, the lights of the street and the cars reflected off the glass making it look like a beacon in the dark. The doors were propped open wide with a red caret and beautiful couples walking into the building. Behind the red cordons were thousands of people watching and talking loudly and taking photos and simply being nosy.

"Wow...I stick out like a sore thumb," I sighed; I really did not fit in here at all, it was very depressing. I stared out of the dark windows of the limo and wondered if it was possible to make a run for it.

There was no time to say anything further as Vlad's door was opened first and mine soon followed. Instantly my senses were assaulted by flashing lights of a hundred cameras, by a thousand voices all talking at once, each one trying to be louder than the last. The cold wind nipped at my fingers and my legs; a direct contrast to the warmth of the limo.

I'd worked late hours in a hospital and seen some downright horrible accidents, I'd seen women give brith in absolute agony, but this was something else. This was like being on a different planet...a different solar system! On the outside I was sure I looked perfectly calm, but on the inside I was panicking, I was frozen; I'd never had to deal with this before in my life!

I snapped my head across when a felt a hand close round my hand and start to pull me out of the car, towards the hive of noise and light. I didn't want to go closer, I wanted to move away, back into the limo.

We quickly walked into the building where it was quieter and there were no crazy photographers; I did see a few, but they were much more subdued and subtle.

"That went well," I heard Vlad say to me and I couldn't help but smile. I thought he'd laugh at me for freezing like I had, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

Now that I could see him more clearly I had my first glimpse of what billionaires wore to this kind of fancy shindig. Whereas in the limo I hadn't reply been able to tell, now I knew he was wearing a spotless back tailcoat with a white waistcoat; something right out of the nineteenth century.

"I don't suppose those photos were for private albums, were they?" I sighed after a minute. I really would be hearing about this for months.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," he replied and I nodded slightly as I looked around.

We were standing in the foyer with dozen of other couples, some stood around a collection of various paintings brought out for display and sipping from glistening champagne flutes being carried by young men and women in smart suits. The main decor of the room - a plain but grand design of black and white had been decorated with flowers and lights for the occasion.

"Mr Masters, we're almost ready," a young man said after he walked across to stand before Vlad. His gold name pin declared that he was called Joseph and he was very confident in this room of socialites, in fact he was probably more confident than I was, maybe he was used to working this kind of scene. And of course, he had the added bonus that he wouldn't need to talk to any of these people; but to be polite, I would at some point. Joseph actually looked at me with a surprised expression as though I wasn't supposed to be there, which I supposed I wasn't.

"Good, you might as well show them through," Vlad replied in a condescending tone and the young man nodded and walked away. He took up an empty glass and gently tapped it with a spoon, the gentle chiming gained everyone's attention even over their voices and laughs.

"If you'd please follow me, lades and gentlemen," he announced and two other servers pulled open a set of double doors at the far end of the room which I guessed was a makeshift dining room. Which it turned out was even more glamours and extravagant than the foyer was. There was a countless number of large and small tables with long white covers and intricate centre pieces and name cards, wine glasses, silver cutlery and candelabras with tall candles in them which stood over the spotless plates and napkins.

...In a word; it was beautiful...

As I made to follow the crowd into the room, Vlad held back, so I stood watching the men and women continue to smile and laugh as they found their seats at leisure.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"It's customary for the host - the highly reluctant host, I might add, to be fashionably late, not the epitome of punctuality," he said.

"Well, if you say so," I shook my head. "You don't seem too reluctant to me," I muttered.

"Oh, but I am I assure you, these people are here only for my wealth, they're like parasites, I can't abide them. I can understand them, but I don't have to like them," he glanced across to the people in the dining room as I frowned at his attitude.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean you need to act like a jerk to them later," I said to him.

"Perhaps not," he shrugged, "There is a first time for everything."

"Please don't act like a jerk," I smiled and he held back a grin; I could see it in his eyes.

"Tonight promises entertainment if nothing else," he told me cheerfully, while giving me a look I didn't quite understand.

"How so?"

"Look at them, in their eyes I can do no wrong, and yet I chose to bring the one person who scorns my wealth, it will be interesting to say the least,"

"I really am here just to give you a laugh, aren't I?"

"It's one reason," he nodded, but before I could question it further he walked smartly into the dining room and with a sigh I followed him trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes watching us. I as more focused on not falling over and embarrassing myself before the night had even begun. I knew that they were focusing on Vlad, not me, but I happened to be in their line of sight, and I didn't want to be laughing stock for the rest of my life.

Eventually he stopped at the head of the largest table and I saw my name, even my title, written in black calligraphy on a neatly folded piece of paper, at Vlad's right hand. While I sat down someone was there to move the chair accordingly and I was transfixed at taking in everything around me. The smell of the flowers and the mix of perfumes, the shining of the silverware and the glistening crystal glasses, down to the dresses of the women and the tailored suits of the men...it simply wasn't a typical, everyday scene for me. The most extravagant celebration I'd ever had was a hospital fundraiser.

It was due to my curiosity in my surroundings that I believe I missed the short speech Vlad gave because I found myself blinking in confusion as a loud clammer of applause brought me back to earth.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" he smirked as he quietly asked me after sitting down.

"Not as such," I smiled back sheepishly.

"Well, in lieu of the speech, the gist was that the company is successful and I am now a slightly wealthier man," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically and soon after, the first course arrived.

It was never in question that the quality of the food would be anything other that the best; in a setting like this they were hardly going to be handing out pizza slices, were they?

After the soup, which I enjoyed more than I'd thought possible for a starter, of course followed the mains, and dessert, and then an hour of so of conversation, and more champagne as some people chose to nice more admire the art collection, which I found had been added to over dinner.

I had excused myself from the table as Vlad had been talking business with several other people for the past 10 minutes - I knew nothing about business, so instead I was standing alone before a painting which I didn't understand. It was the only piece of cubist art in the room, and usually I didn't like the style at all, but this was one was really eye catching, and I couldn't understand why.

"Interesting piece, isn't it?" I heard someone ask me.

"Hmm," I nodded as I turned slightly to face the speaker. It was a man, he looked to be about early twenties and he was dressed in a sharp, well tailored suit and a red tie.

"Cubist art always makes you think," he said as he too stared at the painting, "Excuse me, Victor Sorenson, at your service," he added with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Evelyn Grant," I replied, taking his hand, as I felt a vague recollection at his name. "Sorenson...is that..."

"Of Sorenson Pharmaceuticals," he guessed, "Yes, my father is the CEO, I'm simply the CEO in waiting," he laughed.

"I read last year that you were attempting to cure some forms of cancer, I know the results are far from complete, but I don't suppose..."

"I couldn't tell you, I'm afraid," he replied, "The technical aspects are somewhat beyond me, I'm only trained to deal with the business side of things. But you don't seem like the type to be reading medical journals," he added curiously, no doubt taking in my appearance and subbing me as one of the upper class.

"Actually, you'll find a lot of doctors read medical journals," I smiled.

"Your a doctor?" he repeated incredulously, almost choking in his drink.

"Yes," I laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No, no, no, it's just we don't get many academics at these parties, well, I mean, academics who don't go into business...not that I..." he stuttered, clearly trying not to insinuate that I was somehow of a lower class in the most polite and indirect manner.

I found the whole thing very funny. "I understand, Mr Sorenson," I said after a minute, deciding to be kind and let him off the hook.

"Oh, good," he sighed in relief and soon after excused himself with utmost politeness that his fiancé was calling him.

Meanwhile, I moved on to the next painting and for the next few minutes I conversed with several women who looked and acted as though they'd never worked a day in their lives and looked down on anyone who did. They of course made much more subtle jabs at my occupation, but I of course took no notice which bored them greatly. They left me - politely of course, after a while and I was glad to be alone again.

By now I'd lost track of how many glasses I'd drained during the evening, but I had grown up with a father who loved his alcohol and beloved in working up a tolerance to it; I could probably drink these people right under the table if I wanted to. I didn't like to brag but I did have a good tolerance, which want to say I couldn't get drunk, oh no, I knew my limits, and I wasn't going to embarrass myself here.

"What did you say to make young Sorenson so flustered earlier?" Vlad asked me with interest. Unlike the other people who'd spoken to me over the course of the night his was probably the only one I didn't respond to with an internal grimace. While he didn't have the same upperclass accent it still sounded similar to how I remembered it.

"He asked how I knew about his medical company's tests," I shrugged, "Apparently that makes me an unwanted academic."

"Ah, the working academic," he nodded sagely and I grinned, "None of these people have ever worked a day in their lives," he scoffed, "They all inherit; that is work enough, they believe."

"Well, what about you? You didn't inherit, did you?"

"Not as such, my family wasn't poor by any means, but they were not wealthy enough to be here," he answered. "I made my own wealth and now all these people look up to me - someone they would've considered inferior now tells them what to do. I told you it would be amusing," he smiled, "I probably should've forewarned you though."

"No, I'm glad you didn't, I had Sorenson tripping all over himself in politeness," I smiled back. Clearly he didn't want to discus the money issue further, so I didn't press it. "He seems young to be getting married," I said when he became silent.

"Yes, but his fiancé's family run hospitals," he shrugged, "A merger of businesses, nothing more."

"Oh," I blinked, and a minute later he chuckled to himself. "What?" I asked.

"She also moonlights as Motocross racer," he smirked.

"You're joking," I scoffed. I had an impossible time of imagining the petite, brunette with her long curly hair and manicured nails I'd seen earlier, on a dirt bike.

"No, I'm not, there's few secrets in this society that people can keep from me; her parents are hoping a marriage promising more money will make her think twice about her actions,"

"Well...damn..." I breathed out a laugh. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Most definitely," he nodded once, "However, one night is insufficient to tell you all even if I were to talk non-stop for the remaining hours, and I believe it is time for dancing," he finished.

"Whoah, wait, hold on a sec...dancing?" I repeated.

"Yes, dancing," he said, "I did tell you that there would be ballroom dancing."

"...Oh...right..." I sighed as I remembered that he had told me. I'd just been so tired at the time to worry about it. Unfortunately I hadn't danced in years; I mean, how many people actually honed their ballroom dancing techniques nowadays? "I hope you're wearing steel toecaps," I muttered to Vlad.

"Sadly; no," he smiled, "You'll just have to learn quickly."

"I did learn...around 30 years ago when I was a kid!" I replied.

"Well, that's better than nothing," he said approvingly.

"I'm telling you; this isn't going to end well," I shook my head as he placed my right hand on the crook of his elbow and lead me from the room.

"Stop being melodramatic," I heard him quietly dismiss my warning and I huffed.

I followed him into another room which had been decked out, or rather stripped of its furnishings to act as a ballroom. It had probably been a conference room of some sort, but now it looked much the same as the elaborate dining room, obviously without the tables and chairs. It was a huge room with space for even a live orchestra of string instruments, which I thought was probably an overkill.

I saw that people were just standing aimlessly around the dance floor, but when Vlad lead me to the centre of the room they slowly followed and filled up the rest of the floor. I suddenly felt as though I was in an outdated socialite drama. All of these social rules were exhausting to follow so I said nothing, but Vlad was clearly repressing his amusement at the same social rules which put him centre stage. No wonder he had such an ego; he'd been around these people for too long.

As the music started I soon discovered that, fortunately, he was better at leading a dance than I was at remembering one. So I didn't end up breaking his toes and I muddled through while somehow managing to appear to know what I was doing. I'm ashamed to say that as soon as I realised this, I actually began to enjoy myself...in a room full of egotistical socialites who wasted more money in a week than I earned in a year...while I danced with Vladimir Masters who had the most ludicrous ego of all. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony! They all acted as though the world revolved around them, and they were too stupid to realise that they were not in charge of the whole world! It was ridiculously funny!

"The middle of a dance is no place for deep thought, Evelyn," Vlad said to me. It was the first time I'd actually heard him say my name after 20 years and I resented the fact that it actually mattered to me for some reason.

"You should just be thankful I haven't squashed your feet without worrying about what I'm thinking," I replied with a scoff. He seemed to find something about my statement very funny, but he didn't say what.

"But you're not simply thinking, you may as well be shouting it to anyone who understands psychology. Incidentally, though I don't think you need to worry about anyone else finding out,"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, you clearly find all of this as amusing as I do; the difference being I am allowed to, you are not," he answered, "As shallow of they are, some do actually have intelligence and someone is bound to notice sooner or later."

"I don't care," I shrugged, "They can do what they want."

"Yes they can, and if you insult them enough they could make your life a living hell," he suggested.

"I think they're too busy worrying about keeping the upper class kings and queens act to interfere in my life," I said quietly as we twirled past another couple.

"Touché," he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking anyway?" I asked, "I could've been thinking about anything."

"It was written clearly on your face," he answered quickly.

"You didn't just get in a lucky guess?"

"No."

As time passed we talked of a great many things, just the small, meaningless things which made up general conversation between two people, and then there was mentions of more personal things but we never dwelled on them.

When I'd been younger and I'd passed so much time trying to get him to talk to me in hospital and he'd eventually opened up to me and shown that he could be charming. He was the same now as he had been then, with the same dry humour and deeply rooted sarcasm that I recognised. In fact, I forgot that he'd ever changed at all - I forgot his new ego and confidence and I disregarded his wealth; it meant nothing to me and very quickly, time ran away from me.

It was early morning before I knew it, and then it was a few hours before sunrise before I even looked at my watch. It was only when I noticed couples leaving, some bidding congratulations and goodbye to Vlad, that the time really held any importance for me. And finally, it was an hour before sunrise when I found myself sitting in the same limousine I had arrived in.

My feet were killing me and I was not going to be thanking myself when I had to walk again...damn the person who invented heeled shoes! I think, after all the dancing and spinning that even my hair had started to come loose of the bun so I started taking out all of the clips from the now tangled mess that remained, and I dropped them into my bag. I was so luckily I didn't have to work tomorrow...or today, rather.

"Just how many of those things do you go to every year?" I asked.

"Far too many," Vlad answered as I slouched in my seat with a yawn, I think he was amused by my exhaustion; he still looked fresh and alert!

"Well...at least give me more warning next time," I closed my eyes for a second.

"Next time?" he repeated, "Planning the next one, are you?"

"Huh?" I snapped up, "Er...what I meant was...oh...shut up, I'm too tired to argue," I sighed and he laughed.

Neither of us spoke again really and it wasn't long before I recognised my street through my tired eyes and I sat up as the car came to a stop outside my building. The driver opened the door for me again and I turned back towards Vlad for a second. "Thank you, Ididn't think I would, but I really did enjoy it," I said before I got out, smiling at the driver as I did so.

"Goodnight, Evelyn," Vladimir said, "And I never said; you look beautiful."

Before I could reply however, the door was closed and the car drove away. By now it was too early even for the most determined of nosy neighbours to see me walk back into my apartment as I tried to shove Vlad's last statement from my mind. I'm unhappy to say that I wasn't at all successful.

* * *

A.N. I hadn't intended for this one to be so long. But I just really liked it and I needed to bring it to some sort of finish. I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	4. A Kid Called Danny

Chapter 4: A Kid Called Danny

Set early during- 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

I was sat frozen when I'd heard it. Vlad Masters had taken in a kid, and not just any kid; the kid of the man he'd hated...I just couldn't believe it. I mean, it wasn't like I knew everything there was to know about Vladimir, but I like to think I knew him quite well. And this was just...unexpected.

The kid - Danny Fenton, had been in some kind of accident and his family had been killed. It was all anyone was talking about now. Personally, I didn't take part in these discussions since I knew what it was like to be thrown into the spotlight without wanting it, and I doubted this kid wanted this much attention for this particular reason. I felt sorry for him, but what could I do?

Vlad was certainly the last person I'd expect to chose the responsibility of a child, especially one so burdened. From what I'd learned he had hated the kid's father as much as a person could hate anything...so then why would he take in the man's child? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. He wasn't exactly the caring type. I don't know, maybe they had a history. I heard someone on the news call Vlad a 'friend of the family' not long ago and even then I had been shocked. How was he a friend of a family whom he hated?

However I did know one thing for certain; Vladimir had loved Danny's mother...and maybe that was all the he was taking into consideration. It seemed strange for him to truly love anyone, even after all the time I'd spent with him lately I'd never heard him use the word once. He never spoke of Madeline Fenton, he never mentioned Jack Fenton and not once had he spoken of their son. Not that I expected him to mention them to me, but one would expect them to come up in even small talk if he really was a 'family friend.'

Somehow he had gotten away with not bringing the kid to the hospital for a check up; after all he had vanished for three days, it was only right he have a medical check. But no, Vlad did not bring his young charge into the hospital, which I felt was rather negligent. I didn't even try to confront him about this; once he'd made up his mind he was stubborn to a fault, it would be a waste if my time trying to argue. And I did truly believe that if Vlad would take in a child then he would really have to care for him, so if a hospital was needed it would be used. He wouldn't take on such a responsibility lightly...or so I told myself...no...no, it was true. It was. I trusted him. I did.

...But it was strange...

To say that things had been strange since the 'Nasty Burger' had exploded, was an understatement. We'd had unusual weather patterns; a freak snow storm followed by relentless hail and more snow. The whole town was blanketed in snow. And I'd heard people say that they thought the kid was dead too. I hadn't even seen a single search party go and look for him. If people didn't think he was dead they assumed he'd ran away. I know his family had been eccentrics and some people had even resented their presence in the town but that was no reason to abandon Danny. So, really, Vlad had done the right thing, he was the only one who had, actually; deep down he was a good person...very deep down, but most people didn't get to see that.

I wondered how things were going for him. I wondered how he was dealing with a grieving, orphaned child; he never had been very good at dealing with emotions. Part of me wanted to ask Vladimir myself, but my intrusions and questions would not be helpful to either of them. It was none of my business - if Vlad wanted to talk to me he would, otherwise I wouldn't ask. That was the way things were. It wasn't perfect, but that's what it was.

But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Now that people knew Danny was in Vlad's care there would be social services to contend with and it would be in the public eye for months, as well. Vlad was in a perpetual state of fame. He was always in the public eye and it sometimes made things difficult for us, and it would certainly make things worse for a kid who'd just been orphaned.

It wasn't fair that this had to happen to a kid, but life wasn't exactly fair.

...Hopefully things would be alright...


	5. Mind Over Matter, Daniel

Chapter 5: Mind Over Matter, Daniel

Set after- 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

"Hmm," I hummed to myself as I turned a page in my newspaper, "Giving bad weather this week," I read aloud, but of course neither of them paid any attention.

I was currently sat in Vlad's high tech lab at one of his desks with the Amity Reporter newspaper in my hands and the local news station on a flat computer screen before me. Now that I spent a great deal of my time in the company of two half ghosts I attempted to keep track of all ghostly activity. And in this town, that simply meant one had to watch the news every day.

While I was sat peacefully reading, Vlad and Danny floated at the other end, practising hand to hand combat combined with ghost powers. The first time I'd seen them do this I'd been horrified at how serious they got, but surprisingly neither of them ever hurt the other despite the violent punches and kicks that would break anyone else's bones. Vlad had assured me that they had a more reinforced skeleton and stronger muscles than people without ghost powers, which I'd had serious trouble believing.

The medical implications of such changes were astronomical and I'd been speechless. But instead of acting in pure curiosity, I'd acted as their friend and I'd not asked any questions about their hybrid physiology. Vlad certainly wouldn't appreciate it and I couldn't bring myself to upset either of them.

I turned from the article I was reading and looked across at Danny trying to land a hit on Vlad, emphasis on the 'trying'. Poor kid. I'd seen he was exceptionally tough for a teenager, but unfortunately Vladimir was stronger.

"No, wait...don't...Whoa!" Danny yelled as Vlad tossed him across the room. But, being part ghost he went through the wall instead of slamming into it, then he flew right back through and hovered above the ground.

"Foul! That was a foul!" he yelled energetically at Vlad.

"This isn't football, Daniel," Vlad replied with a chuckle, "You're not concentrating; if this was a real fight you'd be dead by now."

"Well, gee, I'm sorry, it's hard to take a fight with you seriously anymore when you don't look all grouchy and evil," Danny scoffed, "I guess you're just not as scary as you used to be."

"What?!"

"Maybe it's 'cos you laugh more; laughing isn't really scary, y'know," Danny replied with a smirk. Vlad growled and shot a purple blast of ectoplasm across at him. "Hey!" Danny yelled indignantly as he flew side to avoid the blast. "Wow, sensitive, much?" he muttered, "I thought it was only the 'old man' jokes you hated that much."

And, of course at that, Vlad frowned further and shot again, "Okay, okay, I get it, knock it off, Vlad!" Danny replied. I simply rolled my eyes and turned back to my newspaper; I'd seen this scene play out between them before.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a cloud of purple smoke and I heard Danny quietly say "Eep," to himself, "Erm...Vlad..." he whispered and he began circling and turning his head to try and see where Vlad would appear.

"Boo," Vlad spoke from behind him after a minute and Danny jumped in shock.

"Geez! Don't DO that!" he cried.

"Not scary, hmm?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Er...well..."

"Not scary?" he repeated.

"...What I meant was..." Danny frowned.

"Yes? Oh, please, do continue," Vlad said as he held a sphere of crackling, purple ectoplasm in his right hand.

"...Er...er...er...I...well..."

"Very articulate, Daniel."

"Hey! It's not my fault! You're the one...whoa!" he called as Vlad flew at him and they resumed their hand to hand combat once more. Vlad parried all of Danny's punches and once more he threw the boy aside.

"Focus," Vlad told him, "You're the one who wanted to train!"

"I'm trying!" Danny yelled as he jumped back up again. He flew into the air and he actually managed to shove Vlad back a few good paces, but then he'd lowered his guard and Vlad proved this by pinning him down.

"Not good enough," he told Danny, which I think was a little harsh. He was just a kid, after all.

"Vlad, I..." Danny began with a serious tone, but he broke off into a fit of unexplained giggles and he tried to stop.

"What's gotten into you?" Vlad demanded. Then the light bulb seemed to go off and he grinned."Surely not..." He chuckled darkly, "You are, aren't you? Oh, this is brilliant!"

"No...n...no, I'm not...really!" Danny protested.

"...Ha! Danny Phantom is ticklish!" Vlad lost all composure and burst out laughing. I had a difficult time of keeping quiet.

"No...I'm...s...stop...stop...it!" Danny tried to say, but he was laughing too hard to form much coherency.

"What on earth for?"

"I...I...get it! I give...I...I give...I...I'll concentrate...I'll try harder!" Danny laughed.

"What else?"

"Okay...okay...you...you...you win...you're still totally scary...happy?"

"Ecstatic," Vlad smirked and stood up.

"...That was evil," Danny said after a minute.

"I am evil," was the serious, robotic reply.

"Uh-huh."

"I was being serious."

"Says the guy who thinks it's funny that I'm ticklish!"

"You really should work on that," Vlad replied.

"...How in the hell can you stop being ticklish?!"

"Mind over matter."

"Yeah? Well you need to lighten up, mr 'Mind over matter.' Weren't we just having fun? Now you're all serious again," Danny scoffed.

"We're not supposed to be having fun," Vlad said, "We're supposed to be training."

"Training can be fun; not everything has to be boring," Danny replied, "You were just having fun, remember? Trust me, I know fun when I see it."

"You really shouldn't trust anyone, you know," Vlad said.

"Knock it off," Danny repeated.

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, and I'm the Box ghost," the kid laughed, "We've been over this; I trust you, and I know you trust me. If you don't like it; tough...It's your fault, anyway," he said waving a hand as he floated across to the man. I couldn't help but observe as discretely as I could. I'd never heard them talk about this before, but I tried to appear very interested in my newspaper.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Vlad asked.

"Y'know, for a smart guy, you can be really dumb sometimes, uncie Vlad," Danny sighed and I hid my smirk he floated high enough to be at eye level with Vlad. Now the conversation sounded much more familiar and I rolled my eyes again.

"I do wish you wouldn't use that word," Vlad sighed.

"What? Uncie?" Danny laughed, "What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?" Vlad countered.

"I asked first," Danny said.

"I'm older," Vlad retorted quickly; it was like watching a non-stop tennis match with them.

"Hey, just for reference, that was you making the age crack, not me."

"I'm allowed; it's my age!"

"That's dumb," Danny shook his head.

"It's perfectly reasonable."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it...hey...no, no, no. No more tickling!" Danny cried and I looked up to see him as he flew into the air.

"Then, you submit?"

"I never said that! You forfeited 'cos you used ghost powers! I win! Ha!" Danny smiled.

"Winning by forfeit of non-existent rules is no victory," Vlad replied and teleported up to Danny.

"Uh-oh," Danny muttered.p as Vlad appeared beside him.

"Indeed," Vlad smirked as he attacked once more. I lost track of their movements very easily when they started flying around like that and I only saw what happened when one of them; usually Danny, was tossed aide for a second.

When my eyes caught up with what was happening I saw Danny floating amidst spiralling purple smoke and he seemed so preoccupied with avoiding being tickled that he failed to notice Vlad's next attack and he was tossed quickly down onto one of the many work surfaces and he flopped onto the ground.

"Ouch," Danny muttered a second after. Vlad appeared next to him instantly and Danny looked up at him. "Okay...yeah...yeah, you win," he groaned as he took Vlad's hand and let the man pull him up. Then he stretched out his back and it 'cracked', as he preceded to do the same to his neck with a grimace.

"A lesson well learned, I believe," Vlad said.

"Er...remind me...what exactly did I learn again?"

"The importance of mind over matter, Daniel," Vlad replied and I simply sighed. Sometimes I wondered if men ever really grew up at all.


	6. Trouble of Fathers and Sons

Chapter 6: Troubles of Fathers and Sons

Set after - 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

"You can't do this!" I heard Danny shout at the top of his lungs.

"I can, and I am!"

"But it's wrong!"

"It's business, Daniel. How do you think I made my first millions? Do you think all of the other billionaires used 'legal' means as well?" Vlad yelled back and I had a strong feeling that I should leave; I should not be listening to this.

Whatever Vlad did to make his money was no business of mine and I could hardly tell him off; he was a grown man and he did in fact know the difference between right and wrong...he just chose to ignore it. He thought the rules didn't apply to him because of what he was. I knew that now, but it didn't mean I accepted it. Vlad needed someone to ground him, to remind him that he wasn't a god, and that person was Danny. He wasn't blinded by the same things that Vlad was. Danny was half ghost just like Vlad, but the young teenager had chosen to keep his morals instead of throwing them out of the window. I think this irritated Vlad at times, but he couldn't change who Danny was.

"It's not right. It's illegal!" Danny yelled.

"I don't care!" Vlad replied unemotionally.

At my first meeting Danny I would've said that he'd lose this fight very quickly, since no one won against Vlad Masters, however, now I wasn't of the same opinion. Danny had a sort of hold over Vlad, and Vlad, in turn, had a soft spot for the kid. I'd never have believed it I'd someone had merely told me, but it was true; Vlad cared about someone other than himself, and that someone was a child.

"Yes you do!" I heard said child say with confidence, "You know it's wrong."

"If I still had a conscience then I..."

"You do! For the love of..." Danny sighed, "We're still human...you're still human, Vlad, I know you were alone for a long, long time, but you can't lie to me, I know you know this is wrong."

"I'm not human, Daniel, I haven't been human in twenty years!" Vlad yelled. It wasn't often I heard him lose his cool, and I really should walk away and go home, but it felt as though I was frozen to the spot. It felt like my feet had been frozen, literally, by ice and it was stopping em from moving...they hadn't of course, but I just couldn't move an inch.

"You don't have to keep being like this; people can change."

"No, child, they can't," Vlad said, sounding suddenly very defeated. It made me feel very sympathetic to hear such a strong person sound so utterly broken by saying only a few short words.

"They can, I know it, I've seen it!" Danny said with such conviction it was difficult not to believe him. It was strange hearing such confidence in a statement so optimistic in one so young.

"Not people like me," Vlad said and Danny let out something akin to an angry growl.

"Stop being so difficult!" the boy ground out, "I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need 'help'," Vlad replied, "I need you to stand aside!"

I would've thought that because of their 'enhanced' hearing they would've known that I was here and they would've cut short their conversation to tell me to leave...but no.

"No!" Danny yelled, "You can't make me!"

"You might want to reconsider that," Vlad retaliated quietly, "I do tend to take these things seriously."

"Me too."

"I can make you move," Vlad seemed to hiss, but he still sounded quite resigned to a tone of old sadness. I knew that he and Danny had fought before - as in serious, brutal fights, but I thought that it was all behind them now. I hoped it was.

"Go ahead."

"Fine," Vlad said, and then all went silent for a split second. Then, I heard the crackle of lighting and my breaking hitched; surely Vlad wouldn't really attack Danny. Not really. Not now.

It went so quiet I could've heard a pin drop but just as I leaned closer into the door a loud 'crash' made me jump a mile and I tried to keep quiet still.

"See, you have changed," Danny said smugly, "Before you would've just wasted me not the furniture, for even calling you fruit loop."

"Yes, because now I'd have to deal with the paperwork seeing as you are my responsibility."

"Yeah, and it was your idea for me to stay here fruit loop."

"Good day, Daniel," I heard Vlad sigh.

"No! No...wait...I!" Danny yelled and with a muttered cruse he growled.

Then, suddenly, the boy himself flew through the door and almost bumped right into me. "Oh...hey doc...erm...how long've you been there..." he asked me nervously.

"Just got here," I lied quickly, "But erm...I'll just go..." I added and made quickly for the door and I all but ran to my car. I pulled away from the manor and I made my way back home shaking my head and sighing the whole way.

It really was a wonder that Vlad and Danny got along at all, even for one second of the day, because they were so different. I knew they could get along and I preferred it when they did, but every family had their arguments. Theirs more than most since one refused to even acknowledge that he had a conscience, and the other was nothing short of scrupulous about upholding the law. And then they had fights like that...where furniture was obliterated by ghost lightning in anger. It put me in a difficult position because part for me wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't; my help wouldn't be wanted or appreciated.

...This was why you never called in unannounced at the house of two half ghosts. Too bad there's not a book on the social rules for people like that.


	7. Small Victories in Life

Chapter 7: Small Victories in Life

Set after - 'Crossroads Betwixt Life and Death.'

* * *

I was on my way to the manor late one Wednesday night. I'd promised Danny that I'd drop off a book about medicine that he wanted to use for a school project but I'd been run off my feet at work so I was running late. Personally I'd wondered why he didn't just buy the book since Vlad had no scruples when it came to buying him things - he spoilt the kid rotten. I knew that Danny had a slight problem with this, and this was why, like a normal kid, he wanted to borrow a book from a friend, rather than waste money on a book he only needed for a project which was actually of no personal interest to him.

It was now very dark; it being winter, the nights went darker a lot faster than in summer, and as I neared the manor, the stars became a lot clearer since I was getting further away from the lights of the main city. It was beautiful; living in the city and working in the city meant you often forgot just how beautiful the natural world could be.

I pulled up in the driveway shortly after, and I walked quickly up to the door and rang the bell, but even after a minute no one answered. It was late so I supposed they could both be sleeping, but they did have exceptionally good hearing, so I was surprised that they didn't hear me. It was a full three minutes before the door opened and I blinked in a moment of confusion when I saw Vlad the ghost standing before me.

"Erm...hi..." I said.

"Shhh," he hissed instantly and lifted his index finger to his lips, "Out in the garden, be quiet," he said, and then he vanished.

"Hi, how are you, Evelyn?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I closed the door quickly before walking through the house to get to the garden.

Now, because I'd been a little struck by Vlad as a ghost answering the door, I'd neglected to ask which part of the garden he'd meant, and as I walked through the rooms, I started kicking myself for that; his garden was the size of a small forest. How on earth would I find them? Perhaps I could just leave the book on a table and save myself some trouble by going home. It was lazy but I was tried and stressed from work, the last thing I wanted to do was play hide and seek in a garden large enough to be a nature reserve.

But, as soon as I went out the back door, I was pleasantly saved the trouble as I saw them both sitting on the grass with a very big, expensive looking telescope. As I got closer I saw that Danny was actually lying down, falling asleep and Vlad was looking down at the child. Not wanting to disturb Danny, I moved as quietly as I could; after everything he'd been through I could only imagine what his nightmares were like, but he looked so peaceful in that moment that I doubted he'd have any tonight. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't.

"Poor kid," I said to myself very quietly.

I stood still as I watched Vlad lift the boy into his arms with an expression I'd rarely seen on his face, but one which I'd seen over and over again on the face of my father. It was the look of a loving father who promised to do anything for their child.

"Hey, Vlad..." Danny yawned, almost in sleep as he wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck.

"Yes, Daniel?" he raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Mmm," the child muttered, "Nothing..." he yawned again and Vlad sighed.

"Of course," he sighed indulgently and he started to walk towards the house.

I followed slowly, feeling rather awkward as though I was intruding on their little family time, I felt that I should leave and I was suddenly very jealous of Vlad's ability to teleport.

"'M glad we don't fight anymore..." I could just about hear Danny say.

"We still argue, Daniel," Vlad told him.

"Mmm," Danny yawned.

Then, I heard nothing further and I watched as Vlad flew up through the ceiling with Danny in his arms, I assumed he was putting the boy to bed. So, I quickly took the book out from my bag and I put it down on the sitting room table,a nd then, before I had a chance to leave the house, Vlad returned and he was standing in front of me,

"What?" he asked me rather defensively.

"I erm...I just came to give this to Danny..." I said, gesturing to the book.

"Ah," he sounded, and picked up the book, "Yes, we had a rather loud debate on why I am not allowed to 'waste' money on buying things he says he will not use more than once."

"And he won, I assume?"

"The battle; yes, but not the war," he smirked.

"This is hardly a war," I rolled my eyes.

"Not to you," Vlad replied.

"I don't think Danny wants to fight you, you know," I said rather obviously.

"Then he will have to give up and allow me to 'waste' my money as I see fit."

"He's not used to having money thrown at him."

"He's becoming tolerant of it," Vlad told me, "That telescope cost..."

"I don't want to know!" I objected; that unnecessary piece of equipment probably cost more than a year of my salary.

"As you wish," he shrugged.

"I can see why you want to spoil him though," I smiled at him kindly, "And it's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"Daniel enjoys being difficult," Vladimir chuckled.

"He's not being difficult," I said, "At least I doubt it," I added when he looked at me disbelievingly, "But he does know the value of money, unlike a lot of kids his age. I wouldn't try and ruin that."

"I'm not," he said, "I'm trying to..."

"You're trying to be a dad," I finished for him, in a moment of bravery. "I think that's a war you've already won."

"...Apparently you enjoy being difficult too," he said after a minute of silence, in which I knew inside he'd probably be jumping for joy.

"Yes, it's my life's mission to make your life difficult," I scoffed. "I mean it though; you are like his dad."

"Like..." he repeated, as though in disgust.

"That's enough, isn't it?" I asked, but he looked away. "It's not as though you can replace his real father completely just because the man is dead. Danny won't ever forget him...but he has you."

"The spare..." Vlad sneered at himself.

"No one forced you to take him in," I reminded him gently and I made my way across to the front door with him beside me. "For what it's worth, I think he really does care about you," I said as he opened the door for me a minute later. I walked outside and across to my car as I spoke again, "But what do I know? I only see strong family relationships every day in my work after all. I'm only a doctor..." I muttered as though to myself, but I knew he could still hear me.

A second later, I laughed quietly when I heard him slam the door closed behind me. Did that count as a small, witty victory to me?


End file.
